


See These Shackles, Baby, I'm Your Slave

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Cages, Collars, Comeplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Denial, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intimacy, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild Kink, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing Air, Sharing Breath, Sub Castiel, Sub Gabriel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Being denied...[leaves] me with nothing else to focus on but pleasing you. And that feels even better than experiencing my own arousal.'”</p><p>Title taken from "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See These Shackles, Baby, I'm Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hey, only a month and a half later than I planned. -_-
> 
> I have a list of kinks, toys, and scenes that you lovely readers have requested, and I was going to use one for part ten, but then Dean and Gabriel decided that they wanted intimacy progress, so here you are.
> 
> Scene includes denial via cock cages, and orgasm by choking, which is a kink to be explored very carefully at home!

“I bought some presents for you two.”

Hazel and cerulean eyes both rose to Sam's face, then sank respectfully back downward: Gabriel's to his hands, still spread on the carpet where he was kneeling, and Cas’ to Dean's shoes. He was kneeling as well, though his body was not bowed nearly as low as Gabriel’s needed to be.

Dean glanced over at his brother, dropping one hand from the strawberries he had been cutting neatly down to brush over Cas’ face. His boy promptly licked the juice from his fingers, humming softly in pleasure when his hair was petted in reward.

The older Winchester’s voice was rough when he spoke, his eyes remaining settled on Cas’ face as he addressed his brother. “You talkin’ about what you picked up yesterday?”

Sam nodded at him, picking up a black plastic bag that had been resting innocuously on the end table next to his armchair. His feet were raised, propped up on Gabe’s bare back, and the sandy-haired submissive shifted without hesitation to match his Dom’s slightest movements, mocha eyes remaining faithfully downcast even as Sam drew one of the boxes out of the bag.

Across the room, Dean crouched down beside Cas, feeding him one of the diced berries and using a gentle grip on his collar to angle his face up in order to see what Sam was holding. Cas’ azure eyes widened at once, and his Master grinned down at him. “Whatcha think about that, angel?”

Cas licked his lips, eyes fixed on the cock cage in its stylish grey box, and then he looked at Dean with bright, hungry eyes. “I think I will love it, Master. Being denied that far...it would leave me with nothing else to focus on but pleasing you. And that feels even better than experiencing my own arousal.”

Gabe shivered where he knelt, no doubt hearing Cas’ words and drawing his conclusions about what their presents were; Sam smirked down at him, liking his reaction. He sat up finally, swinging his feet down onto the floor, and Gabe dutifully stayed put, making his Dom hum in approval. “Good boy. Go ahead and take a look.”

Obediently Gabe looked up at the box, and he moaned softly when he saw the elaborate black label; his back arched under a surge of lust, and a small dribble of pre-come welled up from his cock where it hung, bobbing against his belly.

Dean snorted a laugh when he spotted the clear fluid shining against Gabriel’s skin. “That’ll soon stop, huh?” Both submissives shuddered at the teasing words, and Dean straightened back up, taking the bowl of strawberries and crossing over to the other pair. Cas crawled after him without being told, kneeling up again once Dean stopped walking; sending Cas a proud little smile, the older Dom offered Gabe a berry slice as well, and he lapped it from Dean’s fingers with grateful eyes.

“He’ll need a cold shower to be able to try his on,” Dean said playfully, his eyes resting on Gabriel and sparkling with amusement and warmth. “You sure you want to do it?”

“Yes. Hell yes.” Gabe’s eyes were bright and eager, and at Dean’s side, Cas smiled blindingly, nodding his confirmation of Gabriel’s words.

* * *

A bitten-off whimper escaped between Gabriel’s lips, but he made no other sound, determined to be good. He was trembling visibly, though, kneeling with his face tucked into the curve of Dean’s neck, while Sam crouched just behind him, easing a buzzing vibrator slowly, torturously in and out of his ass. At his front, his cock was trapped in the cage, though it continued to leak helplessly through the thin bars of the device.

Cas was caged as well, but without the additional stimulation of the vibrator, he was far calmer than Gabriel was, cheerfully sucking Dean’s cock as his Master petted Gabe’s hair soothingly, while keeping one hand still firmly on his boy’s head, as well.

“Think he’s close to breaking?” Sam asked with a grin, his fingers trailing around the point where the toy was stretching Gabe’s hole open almost obscenely. “You about ready to fall apart and beg for me, baby?”

Gabe merely licked his lips, opening lust blown hazel eyes and clenching his fingers into Dean’s shirtfront as he arched back into the other Dom’s touch. “If I begged, it wouldn’t make any difference,” he whimpered, making both of the Winchesters laugh appreciatively.

“Well, that’s certainly true,” Sam purred, making Gabriel whine at the dark, almost-threatening tone of his voice. The younger Winchester glanced beneath Gabe’s body, and smirked knowingly, his eyes darkening with want as he looked back up. “Cas, he’s making quite the mess down there. Think you could help him out?”

Cas hummed agreeably, but he didn’t move until Dean tugged at his hair, silently granting him permission. Then he immediately twisted around on his knees, dipping down farther and running his tongue across the bars of Gabe’s cock cage, gathering up the pre-come that was dripping steadily from the other sub’s slit. Instantly Gabriel let out a wounded noise, high and soft and desperate, and Dean grinned viciously, stroking the brunette’s sweat-heavy hair as he buried his face deeper into Dean’s shoulder.

After another few minutes of torment Sam slid the vibrator free, not wanting to let Gabe’s prostate become too numb, and the sub moaned softly in protest at the sudden emptiness inside him. “I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Sam murmured, then easily slipped three fingers inside in place of the toy. Gabe bucked backward at the intrusion, letting out a choked cry, and eagerly fucked himself onto his Dom’s hand; despite the lack of stimulation that it offered his confused cock, his enthusiasm was undeterred.

In front of them, Dean tugged on Cas’ hair again, drawing him away from Gabe’s leaking cock, and both subs whined quietly in response to the separation. Merely laughing at the agonized looks on their faces, Dean responded by hooking his fingers into Cas’ own cage, just barely pinching the sensitive flesh of his flaccid dick. Cas jerked slightly at the flash of pain, but wisely bit his lip against any word of objection. “Good boy,” Dean breathed in praise, and his lover smiled faintly, pressing his hips forward into his Master’s touch.

Watching his brother torture Cas’ cock with so much love in his face, Sam exhaled harshly, unconsciously rolling his clothed erection against Gabe’s ass. His lover pushed back against him just as needfully, still riding the younger Dom’s fingers as they thrust in and out of him, and groaned softly. “Sir--please--”

Sam draped himself over Gabriel’s back, biting down hard on his earlobe. “Please, what?”

Gabe’s hand reached back shakily, trying to access the front of Sam’s jeans. “Need--to feel you, sir--”

Sam obligingly unzipped his jeans and freed his cock, but he batted Gabriel’s hand away from his fly in order to tug the sub back against his chest, his erection slotting easily into the seam of Gabe’s ass, where it slid wetly through the excess lube left behind by the toy and his fingers. Gabriel whimpered desperately at being denied the chance to touch, instead reaching both hands back to clutch helplessly at Sam’s sides for stability as the Dom rode his ass.

The younger Winchester’s hand slipped around to the front of Gabe’s body, then swept upward, his broad palm closing loosely over Gabriel’s throat--both bracing Gabe more firmly against himself, and also applying very gentle pressure against his windpipe as he rutted against him. Gabe’s only reaction, of course, was to lean readily into Sam’s grip, moaning a strangled encouragement as his lover restricted his air intake.

Hearing the sound that Gabriel had made, Cas’ eyes locked onto the other sub’s face, watching with hunger and a clear trickle of envy as he was choked in front of them. When he caught sight of his boy’s expression, Dean let out a soft laugh, then tightened his fingers around Cas’ collar; watching his oceanic eyes widen with obvious joy at the added tension, Dean tilted his lover’s face up into a rough kiss, smiling warmly.

“My needy little cockslut,” he teased fondly, making Cas just grin up at him breathlessly in agreement. “One of these days you’re gonna pass out from how hard you love being choked.” Despite the seriousness of the words, Dean was grinning, not bothered by the thought in the slightest.

Cas’ indigo gaze only darkened with want at that suggestion, and Dean growled in pleasure, kissing him against and biting down hard on his lip just to feel Cas shudder with desire. “Just never stop being so fucking good for me, do you, angel.”

Sam interjected with a choked-off laugh, still grinding roughly up against Gabriel as his hazel eyes watched his brother and Cas heatedly. “Now that would be goddamn hot to see. I bet he could come without a touch to his cock, with your fingers gripping his throat.”

Cas let out a pleading whine, nodding excitedly and consequently making his collar tighten further, and Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully, smirking as he considered the suggestion a little more intently. “Actually, I think I might prefer watching you do it. Any chance you’d volunteer, Sammy?”

His brother merely laughed darkly, thrusting forward a little more aggressively and making Gabriel moan as he nearly lost his balance, depending on Sam to keep him upright. “To see if I can make Cas come just by choking him? Uh, hell _yeah_ , I volunteer.” His hazel eyes traced hungrily over Cas, who preened slightly under his second Dom’s predatory stare.

Gabe made another sound then, this one almost a touch sulky in the thick air between the four of them, and Sam’s grin turned almost feral. He reached up, shoving two fingers into Gabe’s mouth, making him gasp as the long digits slid over his tongue and effectively gagged him. “Got something to add to the discussion?” Sam taunted him, and Gabe groaned deeply, sucking roughly at Sam’s fingers.

“He just doesn’t want to miss out on any of the rough stuff,” Dean grinned, green eyes wild and bright, and Gabe nodded quickly around his mouthful to confirm that statement. “Maybe he could help out at the other end...” The older Winchester reached out, giving Cas’ ass a hard little slap that reddened the flesh and dragged a yelp of surprised pleasure out of him. “I bet our angel would love to get his pretty little hole tongue-fucked while Sammy’s knockin’ him out with those big strong hands of his, huh?”

Both submissives whimpered at that proposal, and Sam’s fingers slipped free of Gabe’s mouth, leaving him licking his lips for traces of his Dom’s salty taste before he added his two cents to the game plan. “Hell yeah, I’ll eat him out. But I think you should fuck me while I do,” Gabriel added, grinning up at Dean unabashedly.

The older Winchester arched an eyebrow imperiously, trading a smug look with Sam over their lovers’ heads. “Cocky little bastard,” Dean said fondly, reaching over Cas’ head to close Gabe’s jaw in a hard grip, his fingers pressing roughly into the hinges of the brunette’s  jaw. “You’re lucky I like how you think, or I might have needed to whip your ass for trying to run this show.”

Gabriel’s eyes glinted mischievously, absolutely unapologetic, and he braced his hands against Cas’ thighs--framing the point where Dean was still fingering the slit of Cas’ soft cock through the cage, sending continuous ripples of pleasure through the blue-eyed man’s body--and rolled his hips back more intentionally against Sam’s erection. “Luckily, I’m a complete glutton for your punishments,” he said cheekily, then stuttered out a broken laugh as Sam responded to his teasing by shoving two fingers back inside of him and twisting brutally, targeting Gabriel’s prostate perfectly.

“You know, I _was_ considering fucking you right now, but I’m starting to think that I should just rut up against you until I come all over your pretty ass,” the younger Winchester said with a malicious smirk, his long fingers leaving stark white imprints on Gabe’s waist. “Get you all wet and messy, and leave it to dry on your skin, hmm?”

The sandy-haired sub merely laughed breathlessly, arching his ass back against Sam until he was nearly bent forward enough to kiss Cas, if he’d had permission to do so. His voice was positively smug. “You say that like I wouldn’t fucking love it.”

Sam snarled at his sass, his grip tightening against Gabriel’s hips so tightly that bruises were guaranteed, and then he came with a low groan, his release splattering all over Gabe’s ass and lower back in white, translucent streaks.

The minute that he was finished, Sam promptly shoved Gabriel downward, pushing him past Cas until his cheek was pressed roughly to the floor, one of the younger Dom’s broad hands tangling savagely into his hair. Sam’s other hand moved up to play in the slick mess of his own come, smearing his release and rubbing it into Gabe’s muscular back while the sub whimpered happily at the brutal treatment.

Above them, Cas flickered a pleading look over his shoulder at Dean, who smiled encouragingly at his boy. “Go ahead, angel.”

Cas immediately leaned across Gabe’s slumped form, pressing his lips against Sam’s hungrily; the younger Winchester bit his way into Cas’ mouth with a hum of approval, tasting past his teeth and sucking roughly on his tongue as he kept Gabriel pinned down.

Behind Cas, Dean wrapped his fingers around the handle of the plug currently nestled inside of his boy, twisting it roughly and grinning when Cas squealed in response. Tugging the plug free, Dean pushed smoothly into Cas, until he came with a low snarl less than a moment later.

Sam and Cas broke their kiss at last, both panting heavily, and then Sam moved back a short ways in order to gather Gabriel up, holding him against his chest and cradling his head gently. “You alright?” he asked gently, concern replacing savagery as he handled his lover with softer hands.

“Oh, yeah.” Gabe was loose-limbed and mellow-eyed, smiling drowsily up at his Dom with absolute bliss written across his features. “So when are we gonna play our little train game?”

Sam looked up, trading a bemused grin with Dean, both of the Winchesters’  eyes twinkling with laughter. “You really would think he’s the boss in this relationship, listening to the way he runs his mouth.”

Gabriel just wriggled playfully in agreement, and Dean barked a laugh, reaching out to plant a solid smack on his ass that made the smaller brunette beam in delight, not sorry in the slightest. “He’ll be less cocky when he has to stay caged while he tongue-fucks Cas. He doesn’t get to come,” Dean said, and the edge of authority in his voice didn’t invite negotiation.

His brother merely grinned in carnal appreciation and acceptance of Dean’s decision, while Gabe whined softly, a token protest; beside them, Cas glanced up at Dean curiously. His Master’s smile softened to something a touch less cruel, and he reached down to stroke his thumb over Cas’ lips reassuringly. “Not you, angel. You weren’t being a sassy little bitch all evening--and besides, I _very_ much want to see if you can come untouched from a tongue in your ass and fingers around your throat.” He laughed smugly at how wide Cas’ pupils get at that mental picture, leaning down to give him a rough, biting kiss.

The right moment arose the next morning. They hadn’t set a number of days on their stay in the little cabin, but Dean didn’t miss the mounting restlessness in his little brother--Sam needed action, and soon. But they definitely had time for this.

At Dean’s urging, the younger Winchester let out some of his contained energy by waking Gabriel up with the process of re-caging his cock, grinning mockingly up at him when Gabe came to with a broken cry as his would-be morning erection was prevented. ”There you go, that’s my good boy,” Sam cooed as he locked the device in place, and Gabriel calmed slightly at his voice, smiling faintly in gratitude for the praise even as he wriggled in discomfort over at having no outlet for his arousal.

Dean emerged from the bedroom, followed by Cas on his knees; the other submissive was already collared, leashed, and deep into his headspace. There was a smattering of red handprints sprinkled across his ass and thighs, and Gabe grinned teasingly when he spotted the marks. “Aw, I missed the warm up show? I feel so cheated.”

”You’ll be gettin’ right up and close and personal with the show soon enough, I wouldn’t fuss about that,” Dean retorted with a grin down at the brunette, and Gabe beamed up at him in response.

Sam patted Gabriel’s flank lightly, and at once he obediently crawled from their wide camping mattress down onto the thick carpet, following Sam’s guidance to lie flat on his back. Dean promptly maneuvered Cas until he was straddling Gabe’s face in reverse, bracing his hands against Gabriel’s chest. A low moan left Gabe’s lips, but he behaved himself this time, refraining from diving in without permission.

“Mm, good, you’re finally learning to mind,” Sam teased him, chuckling when lust blown mocha-brown eyes slid up to gaze at him adoringly. The younger Winchester pressed down gently against Cas’ shoulder, and he sank down willingly, whimpering softly when Gabe’s mouth effortlessly found his entrance.With an eager growl, Gabriel set to work, licking and sucking to open Cas up.

Getting Sam’s attention over their lovers’ heads, Dean pulled Cas’ black silk blindfold out of his pocket, making Sam grin wolfishly when he saw it. “Oh, hell, yes.”

Dean crouched down opposite his brother, caressing Cas’ face tenderly and drawing him in for a brief, passionate kiss before the older Dom reached up and slid the blindfold over his eyes. Cas sank into the darkness gratefully, pale fingers grazing over his Master’s in wordless thanks.

Then Cas let out a jagged cry of shock and lust when Gabriel’’s tongue speared inside him, hands clawing at the other sub’s torso as he rode his face eagerly. Dean sat back onto his heels, the two brothers watching hungrily as Gabriel threw himself single-mindedly into licking Cas’ ass out.

Cas’ nails dragged savagely over Gabe’s skin, leaving long, pale red lines, and Sam leaned down to draw his own tongue over the marks just as quickly as they appeared, making Gabe shudder violently at the wet heat of his lover’s mouth on the abraded skin. He whined into Cas’ skin, fingers clenching desperately at his sides as he fought to remain obedient, and Dean laughed softly as he watched Gabe squirm. “You wanna touch him so badly, don’t you, baby?”

Gabriel just nodded, the motion drawing a wonderful noise out of Cas, and Dean looked to Sam, who nodded back at him in agreement. “Then see if you can get a couple of fingers in him along with your tongue, hotshot,” Dean ordered Gabriel, his voice barely more than a low, commanding rumble of thunder.

He was obeyed instantly, Gabriel’s hands flying up to hold Cas’ ass cheeks open wider as he pressed his tongue in harder and deeper, and Cas keened loudly in response, one hand flying out toward Dean in pleading; his Master caught his hand at once, lifting it to his lips and kissing his palm sweetly. As Cas shuddered above Gabriel, his unhindered cock jumping and leaking pre-come against his belly, Dean bit down on the meat of his palm, grinning when Cas whimpered desperately for him.

“Let’s shift ‘em,” Sam murmured, and Dean nodded readily.

“Cas, angel, get on your back,” he instructed quietly, and his boy obediently held out his arms for Dean to gently assist him off of Gabriel and onto the floor, stretching him out on the carpet alongside Gabe’s longer frame.

Sam tugged Gabriel up onto his knees, kissing him roughly and licking Cas’ taste out of his mouth, and Gabe shivered at his Dom’s barely-restrained aggression, clinging to him as he willingly opened his lips under the onslaught of his lover’s teeth and tongue.

Under the direction of both Dominants, Gabe moved gracefully around to kneel between Cas’ spread thighs, receiving a nod of permission from Dean before he gently ran his hands over Cas’ legs and hips, grinning at the other sub’s growing mewls of pleasure and want.

“He looks pretty damn good from this angle,” Gabe said wickedly, smirking up at the two brothers. “Can see why you love fucking him so much.”

Dean grinned back at him darkly, green eyes glittering. “Well, maybe I’ll let you try it sometime, darlin’. For now, though, you’ve got better things to be doing with that tongue than yapping.”

Gabriel nodded his agreement, shimmying down until he was lying comfortably on his stomach between Cas’ legs, his face level with the other sub’s cock. He gave a gentle kiss to the side of the shaft, making Cas whimper adorably, and then Gabriel went right back to work, resuming his task of licking into and around Cas’ entrance.

Sam moved to kneel above Cas’ head, gazing down at the smaller man with tenderness in his turbulent hazel eyes. “You still okay with this, Cas? Show me how you’ll safeword.”

Cas obediently snapped his fingers twice in demonstration, then smiled happily, his pale pink lips curving up sweetly below the edge of his blindfold. “I want it, yes. Please, Sir.”

Dean chuckled quietly, leaning down to kiss the corner of Cas’ mouth, and then he sat back to watch. “You heard him, Sammy--best give the needy little bitch what he wants.” His jade gaze glittered sinfully as he glanced up at his brother through his long lashes. “Fuck his mouth, first. Want him feeling nice and worked up when you choke him.”

His brother nodded in understanding, then shifted forward, placing the head of his cock against Cas’ lips. A soft moan left the younger Dom’s lips when Cas immediately arched up to take it, letting it slide into his mouth as deeply as it could reach.

Cas was well-practiced at this by now, and effortlessly opened the channel of his throat to admit his lover’s cock. Dean let out a low groan of appreciation as he watched the slow penetration; inch after inch of Sam’s cock slid neatly in, and Cas’ throat shifted visibly around the intrusion as he swallowed around it.

Dean reached out, brushing his fingertips over the shape of his brother’s cock inside Cas’ throat, and both men shivered slightly at his touch. “That is so fuckin’ hot,” Dean murmured warmly, and Cas purred gratefully, sending a ripple of pleasure through Sam’s entire body.

Down between Cas’ thighs, Gabriel made a loud slurping sound against the other sub’s hole, drawing Dean’s attention back to him and prompting a grin to split across the older Winchester’s face. “Ah, yes--I promised you a nice hard pounding during all of this, didn’t I?” At Gabe’s growled affirmation, Dean smirked, reaching underneath him to tug at his swollen balls, eliciting a garbled cry as Gabe’s caged cock valiantly tried to rise in response.

“Sassiest bottom I have ever dealt with,” Dean said, laughing, and Sam grinned back at him from his place above Cas’ head.

“Pretty sure that’s literally how he snuck his way into our life.” He withdrew his cock slightly, letting Cas inhale a small gulp of air, though the sub’s blue eyes were already getting wide and glassy as he slipped further into subspace. “Still having fun, Cas?”

Cas only nodded eagerly, sliding his hands up and around to grip needfully at the older man’s hips, wordlessly demanding more; grinning broadly, Sam obliged him, sinking his cock back between Cas’ parted lips with a long groan.

Settling down behind Gabe’s upturned ass, Dean nudged the sandy-haired man’s legs farther apart, then freed his own erection and slid the head teasingly over Gabriel’s hole. “Not sure how much you’re gonna get out of this, considering that your dick’s locked up,” he taunted him, and Gabriel huffed a laugh into Cas’ ass, wriggling his ass enticingly.

Dean’s voice had Cas sufficiently distracted for a moment as he listened to his Master provoking his fellow submissive, and Sam seized the opportunity, plunging into Cas’ throat as deeply as he could go; Cas arched up off of the floor at once, groaning gutturally, and just for something to hold onto, he tangled his fingers into Gabriel’s hair.

At the same time, Dean sank deeply inside of Gabriel, and Gabe gave a muffled shout as he was fucked into, tilting his head eagerly into Cas’ grip.

Sam withdrew again, all the way this time, and then shifted back until he could bend over Cas, checking his breathing and murmuring soothingly in his ear. Dean watched them as he continued thrusting into Gabriel’s ass, noting the way that Cas relaxed completely as his little brother spoke softly to him, one of the black-haired man’s hands leaving Gabe’s head to slide up and intertwine with Sam’s long, calloused fingers.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was quiet, making Cas immediately go still in order to hear his Master, and Sam glanced over at his brother with raised eyebrows. Dean was grinning, pure sin written in the lines of his face. “Give him your air while you’ve got your hand round his throat.”

The younger Winchester’s eyes darkened pleasurably, the green shards that held echoes of Dean’s own becoming far more visible as Sam nodded his confirmation. He moved around until he was kneeling beside Cas, turning fully to face him. Slowly, Sam’s fingers made their way up Cas’ body, trailing teasingly over his waist and belly, up to his chest, circling his nipples and then rising to trace along his collarbone.

Cas was utterly still beneath him, the only movement in his entire body the slight twitching of his hips as Gabriel’s tongue continued playing against his hole.

When Sam’s fingers settled loosely around Cas’ throat, a barely-there whimper escaped the sub, and then Cas went silent after one final gasp of need as Sam’s grip tightened, pressing very gently over his pulse. Cas shuddered from head to feet, his hands pressing hard into the carpet. His face tilted up, waiting, and Sam smiled softly as he leaned down to meet him.

Their lips met, sealing together tightly, and a quiet moan rumbled from deep inside of Cas’ chest as Sam stole his breath away, grip tightening over Cas’ throat while his other hand rose to very gently close Cas’ nose. Cas didn’t struggle at all, remaining pliant and trusting to his lover’s touch, lips parting to receive his lover’s air as Sam exhaled into his mouth, sharing breath with him.

Gabriel’s movements slowed down as he watched them over the line of Cas’ belly, and Dean tugged at his shoulder gently, letting Gabe sit up to watch the other two as they traded their oxygen back and forth. Leaning in, the older Winchester’s lips brushed Gabriel’s ear as he slid one hand around to cup Gabe’s cock through the cage, making him shudder helplessly.

“Think you can help Sammy make him come?” Dean asked softly, listening to the hitch in Gabriel’s panting at the faint murmur of his voice. They watched together, noting the way Cas’ chest spasmed slightly as he remained suspended in airless darkness, grounded by Sam’s control of his body and breath. Dean smirked, breathing his words directly into his lover’s ear. “Bet if you get your tongue back inside him, maybe get your fingers rubbing over his sweet spot, he could come so hard he might even black out from the force of it.”

A whine left Gabriel, his eyes rolling back slightly to give Dean a desperate look, and the Dom grinned wider at the effect he was having on the second submissive. “I know, you poor thing--but you were just so damn mouthy yesterday. I’ll let you come with him next time, promise.” His green eyes slid to his brother, although Sam was still too occupied to return his attention.

Dean lowered his voice for only Gabe to hear, his tone utterly taunting, loving how helpless the brunette was to his own lust when he couldn’t get hard, or get off on what he was being told. “Sammy was even talking about buying a toy you two could share, maybe something you can both get fucked by at the same time.”

Gabe jolted against him at those words, moaning out a broken _please_ , and Dean laughed as he pushes the sub back down onto his hands and knees. “Finish him off, sugar, I know you can do that for me.”

He obeyed immediately, pushing Cas’ legs further apart again and plunging his tongue into him with renewed determination. Cas made an aborted, broken noise, which was instantly lost into Sam’s mouth, and when he felt Gabriel’s fingers slide inside of him as well, as ruthless and thrusting as Dean’s dick in the other sub’s own ass, Cas appeared to lose his mind. His hips bucked up aggressively, riding Gabe’s mouth toward his climax, and his kiss with Sam broke with a wet, gasping cry, oxygen surging back into Cas’ lungs and rending a near-shout of pleasure out of him as he came.

When he sagged back into the carpet, there were tears slipping out from beneath the silk of the blindfold, and his chapped pink lips were curved into a blissed-out , loose smile. “Cas?” Sam’s voice was tender, while the hand that had been on Cas’ throat reached back, threading into Gabe’s hair in affection and wordless command to stop his efforts.

Although he was still monitoring Cas’ state, Sam’s fingers tightened firmly, giving Gabriel a soft yank that instantly had him moaning and clenching down, and Dean whispered an amused curse at his brother’s brilliance as he comes as well, pulsing inside of Gabriel.

Sam’s other hand rested on Cas’ face, sliding the blindfold off of him and petting his hair gently. “You still with us, beautiful?”

Cas nodded drowsily, his blue eyes wide and filled with contentment as he gazed back at the other three men. “‘M perfect,” he murmured, reaching out readily to take Dean’s hand as his Master shifted to one side, squeezing Cas’ fingers while wrapping an arm around Gabe and drawing him to his chest in a comforting embrace. “Thank you, Sir.”

Sam smiled at him, hazel eyes filled with love and appreciation, and then his gaze swung around to land on Gabriel, and he smirked as he glanced downward at his deprived, flaccid cock inside its captivity. “Dean, I heard what you said--guess he’s been punished enough for of all his lip, huh?”

The older Winchester grinned, laughing softly as he pressed a kiss to the back of Gabe’s neck. “Yep. Next time, they get to share their treat.”

Sliding to his feet with a soft hum of agreement, Sam went to find a washcloth and water while Dean cuddled both submissives, glancing up when his sibling returned to the main room.

”We should get back to work soon,” Dean stated quietly, and Sam merely nodded as he cleaned them all off of sweat and come, then sat down and pulled Cas into the circle of his arms, raising a water bottle to his mouth and letting him drink slowly--both to rehydrate, and to soothe his abused throat.

“I agree,” Sam said softly, and there was the old familiar undercurrent in his voice, the lust for excitement and danger, which always sent a pleasant shiver down Dean's spine even after years of the brothers living this life together. “I'll start Googling possible targets, and let you choose.”

From inside the circle of Dean’s arms, Gabe murmurs sleepily. “We should go swimming. We’re right next to a lake.”

Dean grinned down at him, folding himself in more snugly against Gabriel’s back and nuzzling his neck affectionately. “That’s not a bad idea, sweetheart.” He doesn’t let go of the brunette, but reaches out his other hand, fingertips tracing gently over the barest hint of bruises left behind on Cas’ neck from Sam’s hand.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, and Cas beamed over at him gratefully, not minding his Master’s focus being on Gabriel as he curled up to rest his head on Dean’s thigh.

The younger Winchester’s gaze drifted quietly over his little pile of lovers--from his dark-eyed brother to their drowsy, fucked-out submissives, Gabe still twitching with need from the cage that was binding his cock, and Cas now glowing from the force of his orgasm--and Sam smiled to himself. Then he rose to go and see if they had anything they could wear to swim in, as they enjoyed one last day of vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, feel free to comment with things you'd love to see in this series--I appreciate the ideas! 
> 
> Apologies if my representation of cock cage play is horribly inaccurate--without a dick of my own, I actually have no idea how they might feel. X3
> 
> ALSO. I have this plot bunny that suggests I write Bela Talbot materializing as professional competition for the boys, and perhaps even delve into the canon-concept of Agent Henricksen, fixated on capturing our Winchester rogues. Is that too plotty for this delightfully porny series?


End file.
